Live Laugh LOVE
'Live Laugh LOVE '''is the is the 6th Episode of the 2nd Season & 69th episode of KalyeSerye. The episode focus on Yaya Dub being properly introduced to the Dabarkads by Lola Nidora. It also marks the first official physical contact between Alden & Yaya Dub by shaking hands. The official hashtag of the day was #ALDUBMeetsTVJ which garnered 11.7 million tweets. Summary The Dabarkads enters accompanied by a Marching band. Bossing Vic recalled the moments Yaya dub visited Broadway that only lasts for a short time: when she first arrive at Broadway for her 1st Bulaga pa More performance, while Lola Nidora gave Alden a challenge; to their first eye to eye contact which was blocked by a plywood wall and for Yaya to get kidnapped by Duhrizz; to the first date that ended up early because of Yaya leaving to give Lola Nidora her medicine. All of these moments cause the Dabarkads to not have time to know Yaya even more. So on this special day, they set a table just for Alden & Yaya. Lola Tinidora arrives with her Quando’s, dancing to Mambo No. 5 and Let’s get loud, on every stairs she sees even asking Bossing Vic for a kiss. Nidora & Yaya arrives at Broadway, Rihanna called Nidora about the current condition of the Mansion, she then showing her some parts of Broadway, including the chair her love Jimmy sits, the ladder where she climbed to set the Plywood wall trap and Alden’s “lungga”. They then arrives at the stage and formally introduced her to the Dabarkads and the TVJ and also to the Audience in and out the studio. Yaya was happy to be with them all and Nidora was also happy because she met again her love team partner Jimmy. Nidora got angry to her Rogelios because they forgot to bring the tape measure, so she improvised using her fan. She also noticed the table for the couple, despite it has a glass of water placed, she got worried because of the size even though its more than 1ft. so she threatened to leave. But the TVJ refused, reminding her of the request she wants for them; to serenade her and her sisters, so they grant her wish. Jimmy also serenaded her causing for Nidora to fell on the floor and drag herself. She told Yaya that before Dubsmash was famous, the men would serenade a woman to woo them, not the things the current generation is on a relationship. Alden was very happy seeing Yaya, giving her and the lola’s a rose. She would then give Yaya the presents he bought from Cebu per Yaya’s request. Nidora is still not convinced to have the couple together in a small table, but she soften her heart and gave Alden a challenge; to beat her in a game of “rock, paper, scissors” and if Alden wins, she would let him and Yaya shake hands. Alden did win and was able to shake Yaya’s hand, causing her to speak Maricel Soriano's "Ayoko ng..." line from the movie ''Kaya Kong Abutin ang Langit and sing “Wish I May” to which Alden joined her as well, having a duet. Meanwhile, Allan tricked Nidora bringing her to the audience so they can meet her, while that happens, Tinidora and the Dabarkads helped each other to unite the couple and with the help of Henyo Master Joey, he placed Alden’s arm on Yaya. The couple then shared Buko juice and Alden also gave Yaya a mouthful of her requested Mango w/ Chocolate that came from Cebu. The couple didn’t miss the chance of having a photo together, and the Dabarkads joining in as well. Nidora then informed the TVJ of her other request; to have Yaya remain in the Studio and Alden to be with her in the Barangay, thus turning the table, so the TVJ agrees. Rihanna then called Nidora, telling her that there is an emergency at the mansion. Nidora told her Rogelios to bring Alden with them as well. After the Kalyeserye, Alden shared one last dance with Yaya together before heading to the mansion. Notes * This is the first time Jimmy personally meets Lola Nidora. * Paolo Ballesteros isn't either in barangay or in Broadway because he is in Mandaue. Therefore Ballesteros' character Tidora is supposed to be with Tinidora, Nidora and Yaya Dub to get introduced to TVJ and the Dabarkads in this episode but Tidora is said to be busy in hospital as claimed by Nidora and also being missed her flight back to Manila. * Maine Mendoza is now officially one of the Dabarkads co-hosts in the Broadway since turning tables with Alden, who will actually return to the barangay in Juan For All, All For One portion, made by Lola Nidora's request to TVJ. Richards previously appeared once on the June 27 episode of that said segment with Bayola's previous character Doktora de Explorer and Paolo, 20 days before seeing Yaya Dub. * The episode garnered a rating of 42.7% * American singer, musician and songwriter Charlie Puth (known for his hits like "See You Again" and "Marvin Gaye") was a guest at Eat Bulaga but wasn't involved in the Kalyeserye. He had a moment w/ Alden, doing the Pabebe wave Category:Episodes